


Sole della Terra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Titubante giovane [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Aoba ha trovato la sua fedeltà verso Enma.Partecipa al #WeeklyPrompt.Prompt: “Ora è l’inverno del nostro _____ (malumore).”«Sul non perdere le ceneri di mio padre nell’alluvione», Richard Harrison.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 32. “Gli occhi non mentono mai”.Scritta sentendo: Lady Gaga, Bradley Cooper - Shallow (A Star Is Born); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bo_efYhYU2A.





	Sole della Terra

Sole della Terra

Aoba s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Enma e lo guardò in viso, stringendogli le mani nelle proprie.

“Gli occhi non mentono mai. Nei vostri vedo un coraggio che non credete di avere. Infinito!” gridò. Il ciuffo verde sul suo capo ondeggiò, mentre i suoi occhi rossi brillavano dietro le lenti arancioni dei suoi occhiali da sole.

“P-però… però… I-io… Io non voglio fare il Decimo… _Iiih_! L’ho detto” strepitò Enma, arrossendo. Sulla sua guancia svettava un cerotto.

< Ho così voglia di scappare via da quest’inferno! > pensò.

“Ora è l’inverno del nostro destino.

Sta morendo, come la terra senza il suo sole, ma rinascerà” giurò Aoba.

[106].


End file.
